


A Wolf Pack for the Long Night

by chelseaofoldstones



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All aboard the express train to hell, Angst and Fluff and Smut, But the Plot Only Exists to Support the Kinky Kinky Porn, Consent Eventually Becomes Less Dubious, Dubious Consent, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Jealousy, Non-con to dub-con to just plain con, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Taboo, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Voyeurism, it’s really quite scenic though you’ll love it, maybe a tiny bit of plot, pack well because this is the point of no return
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseaofoldstones/pseuds/chelseaofoldstones
Summary: The old gods have a plan to see the North through the long night. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives, and the North needs a bigger pack.ORI’m going to hell and taking all of you with me.





	A Wolf Pack for the Long Night

When Catelyn woke with a terrible hunger, her husband was not in her bed. He had told her he would be late retiring that night because he had to attend to business with some of the lords, but that had been four hours ago. This was not the only night she’d woken to find him absent from their bed since she’d returned from Riverrun, but she chose to push aside her fears and worries once more as she made for the kitchens.

 

As she wound her way through the corridors of the Great Keep, she heard it—a headboard banging against the wall. She took an unplanned turn to follow the sound, which seemed to be coming from her eldest daughter’s room. Her daughter had flowered last year, but she was still far too young to have taken a lover, and had too great a sense of propriety besides. But as Catelyn drew closer, she could hear Sansa moaning in pleasure, asking for more. She put her ear to the door, needing to know who was in there ruining her daughter’s virtue, but not quite ready to burst through the door.

 

Her heart broke into a million pieces at what she heard next. Ned. Her husband grunting as he gave Sansa what she asked, talking dirty to her in a way he never would with his wife.

 

“You’re so tight, my sweet, sweet daughter. Gods, your cunt feels good.”

 

“I love having you inside me, father. Fuck me harder, _please._ I need your cock so badly.”

 

Ned seemed to oblige as the squelching of his manhood plowing into her and the sound of flesh meeting flesh became faster.

 

“Like this? Is this what you want, you little nymph?” Ned growled.

 

“Yes,” Sansa breathed. “Yes, father, just like that. Make me yours.”

 

Sansa’s moans sounded somewhere between pain and pleasure until she finally cried out, presumably reaching her peak. Catelyn was extremely jealous for Ned had not made love to her at all since she returned to Winterfell. Now she understood why.

 

“Fuck, your cunt is incredible, Sansa. Your mother was never this wet for me or this tight.” Those last words particularly stung.

 

“I’m always wet for you, father. Feeling you deep inside me is all I can think about all day,” Sansa moaned.

 

His groans began to change in a familiar way and Catelyn knew he was getting close to his release. She hoped that, at the very least, he had the sense not to spill his seed in his own daughter.

 

“Aghhh take it, Sansa! Take all of your daddy’s cock!” The sound of Ned’s cock slamming into their daughter was painfully loud to Catelyn and there was a sinking feeling in her stomach. He let out a final groan that could only mean one thing. The tears were running freely down her cheeks by now. “Mmmm, how does your daddy’s seed feel?”

 

“Taking your seed is the happiest part of my day, father. I look forward to it from the moment I wake up in the morning and some days, it’s all I can think about.” Sansa was so breathless she could barely get the words out. “I’m so thankful you could fill me with it twice tonight. You’re such a good father to me.”

 

“Come here, Sansa. I wish to hold you for awhile.”

 

“Shouldn’t you go back to your own chambers now?” Sansa sounded nervous. _Good. She should be._ “Won’t mother notice if you’re gone too long?”

 

“We have some time and I want nothing more than to have you in my arms and kiss you, my love. Your mother is a heavy sleeper and hasn’t noticed my absences yet. If I had my way, you’d permanently take her place in my chambers and never leave my side. You should be my queen, but the gods have seen fit to give us obstacles.” Catelyn desperately wanted to tear her ear away from the door, to run before hearing anything else about how her husband wanted to replace her with their own daughter, his flesh and blood, but found that she was frozen in place. “But we will be alright.”

 

“Because we are blood of the wolf?”

 

“Yes, my love, because we are blood of the wolf. And the old gods know that. They favor wolves, especially with winter coming. They know that a big, strong pack of wolves is the surest way to safely lead the North through winter.”

 

“‘The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.’”

 

“Exactly, my love. And we need a bigger pack.”

 

Catelyn’s husband and daughter fell silent and she thought she heard them kissing, but the noises were faint and it was hard to tell. After a few minutes, there was a rustle of limbs, a groan from her husband, and the sound of flesh smacking against flesh again. Catelyn’s head was spinning and the blood was pounding in her ears. How had Ned gotten hard again so quickly? What was wrong with her that he never showed this much passion or enthusiasm with her?

 

She arrived back in her chambers, the chambers she shared with _her_ husband, but couldn’t recall walking there. Catelyn still hadn’t stopped crying about what she’d heard. Now she understood why Ned hadn’t been interested in laying with her ever since she got back from Riverrun a fortnight ago. He preferred bedding their daughter, who willingly spread her legs for him more than once a night. Catelyn couldn’t compete with that. While still enthusiastic in the marriage bed, her stamina wasn’t what it had been when she was younger. And she supposed bearing five children and the passage of time had affected her body, but Ned had never seemed to mind before.

 

What had changed? What had happened during the three moons she was visiting her dying father? And did anyone else in Winterfell know? It sounded as though Ned had brought Sansa here every night while she’d been away, so surely some servants must have noticed. Was she now the secret laughing stock the the castle? The woman who’d been replaced in the marriage bed by her own daughter?

 

The idea that she could be laying in a spot where here husband had fucked their daughter, spilled his seed in her, maybe even where he’d taken her maidenhead, was sickening. She couldn’t decide if Sansa’s evident enthusiasm made things better or worse. 

 

Sansa had always been a younger, more beautiful version of Cat, so she supposed it made sense in a way that Ned would lust after her. She had just thought him more honorable than to act on it.

 

It was the “blood of the wolf” talk that had Cat most concerned. Ned had made it sound as though the old gods wanted this unhealthy union between father and daughter. And even worse, that Ned meant to have children with Sansa to grow the wolf pack.

 

The next day, Catelyn decided to do the only thing she could think of that may shed some light on the situation, short of confronting her husband and daughter about their torrid affair: she went to the godswood to speak to the old gods.

 

She still kept the Seven and had never truly understood the strange northern tree gods. It was one of the many reasons she still felt like an outsider in the North despite having lived here for half of her life. But if Ned said that the old gods wanted this, she would try her best.

 

Catelyn stood in front of the heart tree and wondered where to begin. She started with a simple question. _Why_? After that, everything else began tumbling out. _Why aren’t I enough for my dearest Ned anymore? Why do you want him to be with Sansa instead? To have children with her? I gave him five children, yet he says the pack must be bigger. Why can’t I give him those children? What am I to do now?_ She was crying once more.

 

There was no magical answer or sign, and the gods did not speak to her. Instead, she was left to reflect on her own questions. Ned had mentioned that the North needed more wolves. Perhaps he favored the idea of having children with Sansa because they would have more wolf blood. Try as she may to fit in, Catelyn was no northerner and no wolf, she was just a trout trapped in the snow. There were tales going back thousands of years about Starks and wolves. Maybe there was something to them, maybe there truly was a magical connection that would be important again when the long night came.

 

Catelyn didn’t know and, in many ways, didn’t care. These strange northern gods saw fit to take her husband away from her and that was more important than whatever the reason was.

 

She couldn’t make eye contact with her husband or any of her children as they supped together that evening. Whenever Ned spoke, all she could think about was the way he’d grunted and groaned while spilling his seed in his daughter. Whenever Sansa spoke, all she could think about was the way she had begged for her father to fuck her harder. As soon as the meal was over, she went to her solar to be alone.

 

 

While Catelyn didn’t know Winterfell as well as the Starks, she had learned of a few secret passages since moving north to marry Ned. One of those passages just so happened to lead from the lord’s chambers to Sansa’s chambers, and she supposed it was how Ned and Sansa had been having their affair undetected.

 

Thinking about her time in the godswood, she decided to spy on her husband and daughter that night in the hopes of better understanding the situation into which she’d been forced.

 

She and Ned retired together that night and she pretended to sleep until he rose and silently left their chambers using the secret passage. Catelyn waited until she thought the coast was clear, and then took the passage herself. Instead of going all the way to the entrance behind the tapestry, she stopped at a small crack in the stone wall that gave her a clear view of Sansa’s bed.

 

She couldn’t see either of their faces which made what she did see slightly easier, for she could pretend they were other people so long as they weren’t talking.

 

When Catelyn arrived, they weren’t talking because they were too busy kissing. Ned was on top of their daughter, rutting into her with an animalistic ferocity he’d never displayed with his wife. Sansa’s legs were wrapped tightly around him, trying to pull him in even deeper. The sight was disgusting and infuriating, yet it was somehow oddly beautiful the way their bodies melted together.

 

Ned had been right the night before; Sansa looked to be tighter than she’d even been on their wedding night, and Catelyn could tell that Sansa was absolutely dripping even from her vantage point. It was true that incest was an abomination, but it seemed that the old gods had made an exception in this case.

 

Her husband continued rutting their daughter, filling her to the hilt which was no small feat. While she’d adjusted to his impressive girth, there were still days she couldn’t take his entire length. Something about Ned and Sansa’s bodies just seemed to fit and though she was obviously tight, he was able to fully sheath himself with each thrust. As Sansa began moaning more loudly, Ned broke their kiss and slipped a hand between her legs. Catelyn knew that he was rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves above her slit, trying to bring her to her peak.

 

“Do you like that, my love? Does it feel good the way your father is pounding your tight little cunt so nice and deep?” He used his other hand to lift her legs onto his shoulders, nearly folding her in half.

 

“Ye... yes, father.” Sansa could barely speak. “You feel so big and... oh!... you’re wonderful inside me.”

 

“That’s it, Sansa,” he groaned deeply in return, clearly aroused by his daughter’s pleasure, “take your father’s cock nice and deep.”

 

“Please, father. I’m so close. Please.”

 

“Let go, Sansa. Cum for me, cum for your daddy.”

 

With that, Sansa peaked on her own father’s manhood, screaming out in pleasure. He silenced her with a kiss and slowed his pace, but never stopped thrusting. Several moments later, Ned found his own release and spilled his seed deep inside his daughter. The same seed that had brought her into this world; it was all so very wrong.

 

Father and daughter were a sweaty tangle of limbs, both panting heavily, and Cat found herself unable to look away. Never in her 17 years of marriage had she ever seen such passion in Ned’s lovemaking and it broke her heart. All those years of devotion to him and he enjoyed sharing his bed with girl they had brought into the world together more than he ever had with her.

 

Catelyn wanted to look away, to run and pretend she’d never seen any of this, but like the night before, she found her feet were stuck in place.

 

Sansa laid her head on Ned’s chest while he stroked her hair. He had always loved Cat’s hair, but their daughter’s hair shone even brighter.

 

“Do you have any idea how much I love you, Sansa?”

 

“How much, father?”

 

“You are the only person, the only thing that matters to me. I’d spend all day doing nothing but making love to you if I could.” They were both smiling and it made her feel sick again.

 

“Isn’t there a way we could? You’re King in the North, surely you can figure out some reason for us to have a day to ourselves undisturbed,” Sansa pleaded, staring at her father with sheer adoration.

 

“I can try, my love. Maester Luwin says your most fertile days this moon are coming soon, so I will plan something then.”

 

Catelyn had truly hoped she was wrong in her suspicions that Ned was trying to get their daughter with child, but deep down, she wasn’t surprised after what she’d overheard the day before. And Maester Luwin knows about all of this? Catelyn thought with a start. And he’s helping them? She had always liked Winterfell’s maester and had thought they had a friendly relationship. He’d delivered all five of her children so the fact that he was supporting her husband’s relationship with one of those children was a particularly painful blow.

 

“Oh that would be perfect, father!” Sansa looked elated and kissed him.

 

“In the meantime, we can keep trying anyways,” Ned said as he climbed back on top of their daughter. Catelyn had been too distracted by their conversation to notice how quickly her husband got hard again. He hadn’t made love to her multiple times in a single night since Rickon was born. Until now, she’d attributed it to Ned getting older and not having the same stamina he did when he was younger but clearly that wasn’t the case. It wasn’t him, it was her.

 

Ned was balls-deep in Sansa before Catelyn could blink. Unlike the first time earlier tonight, he was slow and passionate, only ceasing kissing her to whisper how much he loved her. Catelyn stood there, entranced, for what felt like an eternity. Something about the sight of her husband’s throbbing manhood sliding in and out of their daughter was hypnotizing and she couldn’t look away. Ned hooked Sansa’s legs above his shoulders again and pressed them to either side of her head as he leaned back down to kiss her. Catelyn had never been able to take him that deep and envied her daughter’s flexibility, and the sense of emotional closeness she must have with her husband right now. Gods, she missed her husband.

 

When Ned changed the angle of his strokes and Sansa let out a throaty moan, Catelyn felt an unwelcome wetness in her smallclothes. Full of self-loathing and unable to help herself, she hiked up her skirts and slid a finger inside her wet sex. As Sansa and Ned’s moans got loader, she added a second finger and stroked her most sensitive place, matching her speed to Ned’s thrusts.

 

He had Sansa writhing in pleasure below him twice before finding his own release. Catelyn’s arousal grew even greater as she listened to her husband whisper in Sansa’s ear about how good she felt around his cock. All three of them peaked at the same time. It was the most intense pleasure she’d felt in years and she hated herself for it.

 

While her gut told her that Ned would take Sansa a third time that night, she couldn’t take any risks. She took the passageway back to her chambers in tears and still strangely aroused, and hating herself for it. She couldn’t fall asleep for over an hour as she tried to process everything she was thinking and feeling. When sleep finally did find her, Ned still hadn’t returned to their bed. It seemed her gut had been correct.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will go back to the beginning of their relationship which is where some of the other warnings come into play. 
> 
> Anonymous comments are fine if you don’t want this getting back to you ;)


End file.
